A NonCopyrighted Adventure
by jalapenowayne
Summary: If we couldn't use copyrighted material we couldn't write fan fiction, right? Answer: Of course we could, We just have to tip toe around certain words and phrases. This is an example of such a fic. This is loosely based off of "Party of One."


_What I think,_ Fan Fictions would be like without copyrighted material.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Chromatic maned fast pony, wanna go to my house and and play with my toothless crocodile named root canal."<p>

"I'd love to my Fuschia celebration pony, but I need too practice for the über-Jolts flight squadron. Maybe later this afternoon." said Chromatic maned fast pony.

"That's okay, I'll see ya later." replied Fuschia celebration pony. '_Maybe Book Enthusiast pony will play with me._'

Fuschia Celebration Pony knocked on the door of the Horse Town Learning Center, which was home to Book Enthusiast Pony and her slave reptile named Short Purple Biped.

Short Purple Biped opened the door.

"What do you need Fuschia Celebration Pony?"

"Is Book Enthusiast home?"

"Yes, she is and she's busy learning about the knowledge of companionship for our deity Queen White Alicorn. I'll go get her."

Just then Book Enthusiast appeared out of thin air.(not teleported cause that is copyrighted.)

"Book Enthusiast, would you like to hang out with me. We can consume much sucrose frosted baked goods at my place of employment Glucose Prism Avenue."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fuschia Celebration Pony I can't I need to have sex with..er i mean read all these books for the queen."

"Righty Tighty Lefty Loosey!" Fuschia Celebration Pony yelled out to with a grin(smiles are also copyrighted) Book Enthusiast '_maybe Fruit Harvester, Vanity Obsessed and Meek Animal Lover will play with me._'

She Left the Horse Town Learning Learning Center and went to Round Dress shop.

"Hi, Fruit Harvester and Vanity Obsessed, do you guys have any plans?"

"Ah was planning on given Vanity Obsessed a good rodgering"

"I say Darling I was planning darling on receiving a good rodgering from my farmer marefriend darling Then I was gonna make some more dresses darling. Darling, darling, darling..."

"Righty, tighty leftly loosey, I'll be on my way." '_I hope Meek Animal Lover can chill with me._'

She went to Meek Animal Lover's tree dwelling near the evil forest named Evil Forest.

"Can you play with me Meek Animal Lover?"

"Ummm...ummm...ummm...ummm...

**(SIX DAYS LATER)**

...no"

"I Guess, I'll go back to Sucrose Prism Avenue, bye" Fuschia Celebration Pony said feeling dejected.

She was in room at the baked good maker's store talking to her toothless crocodile named Root Canal.

* * *

><p>"What should I do, Root Canal."<p>

she heard a voice and looked down it was her pet talking in a cockney accent.

"You should kill them all. PAINT THE WALLS RED WITH THEIR INTESTINES AND HAVE DIRTY SEX WITH THEIR CORPSES, THAT'S WHAT I WOULD DO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You know what Root Canal you're right, It's murder time."

* * *

><p>It was six o'clock in the evening and the rest of the Important six shown up to Sucrose Prism Avenue and went inside.<p>

"Ah was promised there was a super secret red fuit recipe an some Nascart tickets."

"I was promised there would more sweet sexy books to fuu-I mean read."

"I was promised all you can eat out les-mare-ians, because I act like a tomcolt and my hair is technicolor so I like mares."

"I was promised South African blood diamonds."

"Ummm... I ... um was promised... there was dying animals here to help..."

The door slammed behind them and locked. It was Fuschia Celebration Pony.

"Meek Animal Lover...you were closest, except the dying animals are already dead"

The lights went off and the sound of a chainsaw could be heard "GRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRRZRR" and following that was the screams of five horses and the laughter of another one. Fuschia Celebration Pony then made love to their dead bodies to adsorb their souls like Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat.

The End.

* * *

><p>The lights in projection room went back on and a tall man stood up.<p>

"I hope you guys, enjoyed seeing what I think Friendship is magic fan fiction would be like under the U.S. SOPA/PIPA Act."

"Dude, what the fuck was that? That was just a horrible story with the names changed and personalities warped," said WinterTwister doing a face palm.

"I agree, that was just plain retarded plus I don't think that's how that works," said Joltix while adjusting his monocle.

"I liked it, especially the ending!" Exclaimed xxsuperduperxx.

"Well if that's it, this presentation is over and thanks for coming." The Waffler said as he left the auditorium. The rest of Team Joker still looked confused as fuck as to what they just witnessed just a few moments ago.

The Waffler was walking down the streets of Downtown Ft. Lauderdale on his way home when all of a sudden an old and rusty 1972 Ford Maverick stopped parrel to the sidewalk he was walking down. The passenger window rolled down.

"GET READY FOR THE SONIC RAINBOOM MUTHA FUCKA!" yelled a rainbow maned pegasus in the passenger seat of the car as she unloaded a clip of a tek9 into the writer. *bratatat* Once done the driver who was blight pink sped off as soon as she could, leaving a 15 foot tire mark as the wheels searched for traction.

The author's dying thoughts 'Guess they heard my story and didn't like it...'


End file.
